A Bug By Any Other Name
by La-Garce-Fille
Summary: Aburame Shino is the creepy bug-lover of the Rookie 9. But is that how he feels about it? We know all about what Naruto and his team get up to before the chuunin exams, but what about Team Eight? Follow Shino, Hinata, Kiba, and Akamaru as they complete their missions to qualify for entry, as well as become closer friends and teammates. Shino's POV.
1. Bug's the Word

_**A/N:**_ Hello, world!

Wow, it's been so long since I've written a fanfic! I recently got back into reading, and wouldn't you know, the urge to write has just been smacking me upside the head!

I don't know about you guys, but I LOVE me some Team Eight. Shino and Kiba have always been favorites of mine, and the idea of exploring some antics in the beginnings of the team is just too exciting to pass up! This story is going to be about Team Eight, from graduation up to the chuunin exams, from Shino's POV (because who doesn't want to get inside the head of 'Uncle Buggy')!

This is just the prologue, so it's super short, but I'm working on the first real chapter as we speak!

Read on and tell me what you think!

Disclaimer: _Naruto_ and its characters are property of Masashi Kishimoto. I'm just playing with them. ^_^

* * *

 _ **Prologue: Bug's the Word**_

My name is Aburame Shino.

Since I have your attention, I'd like to take this opportunity to tell you a bit about myself.

My favorite color is moss green.

My favorite plant is the chameleon flower.

My favorite food is wild grass salad with winter melon.

People say I'm nit-picky. I disagree with this. Why? It's because I simply state facts.

People also say I'm creepy. They're wrong about that, too.

I don't like to talk too much. Needless words aren't necessary.

Now for more obvious things about myself.

My hair is brown.

I prefer to wear sunglasses and large coats.

I am twelve years old.

I am an entomologist.

I don't have friends. But I don't need them. Why? It's because I have my kikaichu, my parasitic insects.

I love my insects. In fact, I love all insects.

My name is Aburame Shino.

I am graduating the Academy tomorrow to become a genin, and a full-fledged shinobi of Konoha.

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ Ta-da! Most of the chapter titles are going to be idioms or famous sayings (and some song titles) with a word or two replaced by 'bug'. If you can tell me the correct wording, I'll send you a preview of the next chapter!

Constructive criticism is appreciated, but no flames please. They do not enhance anyone's progress toward becoming better writers.

Ja ne! ^_^

-LGF, _7/18_


	2. Buggy and I Know It

_**A/N:**_ Hellooooooo from Texas!

My husband and I are on vacation to see my brother (and Fall Out Boy) in Dallas!

Thanks to everyone that favorited/followed/reviewed the prologue, but here's where things finally start to get interesting! I'm going to stay close to the first few episodes of the series before my imagination takes hold after the teams are formed. So, this chapter is going to be pretty repetitive of episodes one through three of _Naruto_ , just from Shino's POV, though.

Just a reminder that this is rated 'T', mostly for language. These kids have bad mouths. :c

Though no one took a stab at the actual wording of the title from last time, I'm hoping more of you will give it a try. Think of it like a game!

 **Last chapter: '[Mum]'s the word'**

Anyway, let's get this show on the road! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: _Naruto_ and its characters are property of Masashi Kishimoto. I'm just playing with them. ^_^

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1: Buggy and I know It**_

My alarm rang with its usual level of annoying pitch, but there was no need for it. Why? It's because I have been awake since the sun came up this morning. It's difficult to make yourself sleep when it is the day of your graduation exam.

My door was then opened by a tall man with an obscured face.

My father, Aburame Shibi.

My father, like the rest of my clan, is a great ninja. We house our parasitic insects inside our bodies, making us one of the most formidable clans in the entire village. Today, after I graduate from the academy and become a ninja of the Hidden Leaf, I will be able to carry on my family's name with pride. I can feel my insects, my kikaichu, rustling in my body. Most likely, they're reacting to my excitement for the exam today. After so long in the academy, I'm ready to begin my journey as a certified shinobi.

My dad just stood there for a moment. Though I couldn't see his eyes behind the glasses, I knew he was staring at me. I didn't say anything, just waited for him to break the silence.

"How long have you been up, Shino?" He crossed his arms and leaned against the jamb of the door.

"Since dawn." I sat up, throwing my legs over the edge of the bed so I could face him. He didn't say anything, just looked at me behind his glasses, and I back at him through mine.

This went on for a few moments before he spoke again. "You're prepared for your exam today?"

"More than prepared." He seemed satisfied with my answer because he nodded before turning around and walking out the door and down the hall. I listened as his footsteps echoed in the quiet of the morning until they vanished completely. I sat there, on the edge of my bed, for a few more minutes before rising. It was time to start heading to the academy.

My journey as a Konoha shinobi starts today.

As I left my house, I saw the streets were bustling with activity. The walk to the academy didn't take long. Why? It's because I _am_ a ninja, after all. I saw a few of the students playing outside, meaning that Iruka-sensei hadn't called everyone to order yet. I slipped past them, into the building, arriving outside the classroom within moments. Standing in the doorway, I saw some had already taken their seats and were just milling around. I sat in my usual spot, in the back corner of the room, waiting for the rest to file in.

Pretty soon, everyone (including Iruka-sensei) was gathered in the classroom for the final exam. We've been preparing all week for today, going through all of the jutsu we could be tested on. Yesterday's jutsu was the transformation technique. In fact, we had to perform the technique twice due to Uzumaki Naruto skipping class again. Sometimes I wish that guy would be a bit more considerate of the rest of us.

Not that it really mattered. My transformations are perfect.

Iruka-sensei cleared his throat, rustling the paper in his hand. "We are now about begin the graduation test. When your name is called, proceed to the next classroom. The test is on the clone jutsu."

I saw Naruto grab his hair, frustration definitely evident on his face. I knew he had already taken the exam three times, and failed each time. The clone jutsu was his weakest technique, so this was going to be hard on him.

I wasn't worried, though. Why? It's because the clone jutsu is actually very simple. Especially for a ninja of my caliber.

Iruka-sensei nodded to the class before announcing the first name, some kid named Hiro. He stood awkwardly before leaving the room. I was called about halfway through the list, entering the testing room with ease and confidence.

Iruka-sensei was seated at a large desk with regulation headbands on it, seated next to a white-haired man.

Mizuki-sensei.

It appears that the Iruka in the other classroom was a clone, which I find to be quite fitting since that is what we're all being tested on. I made the necessary hand signs to gather my chakra, creating four clones of myself easily. I felt my kikaichu move excitedly through my whole body, reacting to the circulation of my chakra.

Both sensei nodded happily. "Fantastic job, Shino," Iruka-sensei said, his pencil moving against the paper before him. "Passing score."

"Very impressive, Shino," Mizuki-sensei added, his smile seemingly gentle. To be honest, I don't think Mizuki-sensei is as nice as he wants everyone to believe he is. Something about the way he speaks and looks at Iruka-sensei just seems…off.

I could just be misjudging him, though. What do I know?

Iruka-sensei told me to return to the other classroom and wait to receive my headband, so I left the testing room and did as I was told. As I took my seat, I noticed that everyone who had gone before me were all seated in the room as well.

At least we all passed.

It felt like an eternity before the last student to be tested, Naruto, had left. As soon as his name was called, the clone Iruka vanished in a swirl of smoke. About five minutes later, the real Iruka appeared before the class again, telling everyone to line up for their headbands.

Naruto didn't come back in, though, meaning he must have failed again. I felt sorry for him; I know I would be pretty angry at failing the exam so many times.

Once I was handed my headband, I secured it tightly around my forehead. We all filed out of the building and into a sea of waiting parents. It didn't take me long to spot my dad lurking in the back of the crowd, leaning against the side of the academy building. I walked over to him, seeing the metal of my headband shine in his dark glasses. As I came to stand before him, he nodded at me. His hand extended, landing on my shoulder in a firm grip. "Good job, Shino. I'm very proud of you."

"Thank you, Dad. I'm ready to bring pride to our clan, like you and the others."

Though obscured by his high collar, I could feel his small smile. "I know you will, my son." He removed his hand from my shoulder and turned, making to return home. I followed along beside him, fingering the folded paper in my pocket that contained the schedule for the next week.

Tomorrow, we were all to take our registration photos. These would go on our files that were going to be used for missions. The files contain our stats in ninjutsu, genjutsu, and taijutsu, as well as hobbies, specializations, and keke genkai. Anything anyone would need to know about me could just read my file.

I don't really like that everything I am as a person and ninja can be relegated to a stupid piece of paper, but I can't help that that's the way it's done.

Anyway, next week, on the fifteenth, will be the explanatory meeting all graduates must attend. This is probably our official welcome and what to expect as genin.

It didn't take long to get home, and my dad ushered me inside. There were several clan members congregated in the hall, waiting for news of my graduation. Upon seeing my headband, they all patted my back, congratulating me on my first step to becoming a ninja. The energetic mood caused my kikaichu to begin moving restlessly, but I'm used to the tickling sensation they create when they do this.

I thanked the group before excusing myself to my room. Now that I am an official ninja of Konoha, there won't be much time to rest or have to myself. I stared out the window for a moment, taking note of the sunny day.

A perfect day to collect some insects.

Grabbing my cases and net, I slipped out of my window, heading into the deep forest. My footfalls were quiet, the rustling of the leaves on the wind comforting. Once I found the perfect spot, I set my tools down. I extended my arms, and my kikaichu flew out of my body, past the sleeves of my large coat, and into the open air.

Time to enjoy some relaxation before my life as a shinobi really began.

The next week actually passed in a blur, and before I knew it, it was the morning of the orientation. Once again, I was up with the sun, and I arrived at the classroom before anyone else. Sitting in my usual seat, I watched quietly as other students began coming in. I was surprised to see Naruto strolling in, headband proudly displayed in place of his green goggles. I was sure he had failed, but it wasn't unlike Naruto to exclude himself from everyone else, which could explain why he didn't come back to the classroom like he was supposed to.

Others began coming in as the nine o'clock hour neared. I heard a quiet gasp at the door and turned my head slightly to see the girl in the large coat blushing, moving quickly to take the nearest seat after closing the door, her pale eyes focused on the blond kid.

Hyuuga Hinata.

My attention shifted from Hinata when I heard Nara Shikamaru tell Naruto that only those who graduated could be at the meeting. He quickly rebutted with his headband being proof enough of his attendance, following up with saying something about it looking good on him.

…How did that idiot graduate again?

It was then that the door slid open with great force, two girls trying to push their way inside at the same time. One had unmistakable pink hair, the other a long, blonde ponytail.

Haruno Sakura and Yamanaka Ino.

It's no secret that the two girls used to be friends. Then, one day, they began having silly competitions. I heard a rumor that it's because they like the same guy, but I don't put too much stock into rumors.

The girls began arguing over who entered the room first, and I saw Naruto look in their direction at the commotion. His eyes spotted Sakura, and a goofy look overtook his face. Everyone knew he had a huge crush on her, but it was also no secret that her affections belonged to another. It didn't take her long to spot the object of her desire, and she ran over in Naruto's direction. He looked hopeful, but I guess he didn't realize her gaze focused on the other guy sitting at the desk, and the pink-haired girl push Naruto aside to say good morning to the black-haired kid.

Uchiha Sasuke.

I've never understood the fascination with him. Why? To be perfectly honest, he's kind of a dick. I mean, I understand he lost his entire family, and I really do feel for the guy, but that doesn't mean you should act like you're better than everyone and everything. Granted, I can't say I would be much different if I lost my entire family, too.

While all the girls in the class fawn over his looks, I have intense admiration for his ability. Sasuke's skills are very impressive, which is probably why he's top of the class.

I'll destroy him one day with my insects. Watch your back, Sasuke.

I watched as Ino marched her way over to Sakura, declaring that _she_ was going to be the one to sit next to Sasuke. Personally, I think no one should want to sit next to stuck-up Sasuke. He'd prefer it that way. Besides, can't they see that he wants absolutely nothing to do with them? How sad.

Pretty soon, a full-on screaming match was going on between all of the girls. Well, all except Hinata. She didn't care about Sasuke.

It was at that moment that I saw Naruto had jumped back up and onto the desk, right in front of Sasuke. The two were glaring at each other, as usual. The noise from the high-pitch confrontation was making my ears hurt, and—

Wait.

What the heck?

Is…Is Naruto _kissing_ Sasuke?

…And they call _me_ the weird one? Unbelievable.

As Naruto and Sasuke pulled away from each other, clutching their throats and acting like they had been poisoned, the large group of girls were obviously in shock. After a few seconds, they all turned on the blond. Despite his declarations of innocence, that it was an accident and he was pushed by someone, the group proceeded to pummel him. I felt bad for him at that moment. Girls can be quite unforgiving.

They finished right as Iruka-sensei entered the room. He called the class to order and poor Naruto slunk into the seat next to the Uchiha. He really didn't look too good. Maybe he should go to the hospital.

Iruka-sensei then began to explain that we were all official ninja and congratulated us. He looked like he was on the brink of tears. How unnecessarily sentimental. It wasn't like we were dying. Teachers are silly.

"You will be placed in a group of three, where you will accomplish missions under a jounin teacher."

A low rumble moved through the room as everyone began to wonder whose squad they were going to be on. Really, it doesn't matter to me. Any teammates of mine will pale in comparison to my abilities. Then again, I hope they are talented. Maybe I'll get paired with Sasuke.

Interesting…I feel conflicted over that. As a teammate, Sasuke would push me to be better, and I think our team work could be flawless. Conversely, I would feel bad for showing him up with my skills if he were my teammate.

Thankfully, we weren't left to wonder long as Iruka-sensei began reading off his list of the teams. Sasuke was paired with Sakura and Naruto, and I felt a sense of relief. It seems I really didn't want him on my team.

Team Eight was called as the next squad. I saw Hinata's nervousness as her name was read first, and then Kiba's cockiness as he was announced. They would be good together with their tracking abilities, which I'm sure was the Hokage's plan.

"And Aburame Shino."

I adjusted my glasses. Hinata and Kiba? This is going to be interesting…

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ There we have it! Team 8 is formed!

Let me know what you guys think of the chapter and my portrayal of Shino! I'm trying to keep him as in-character as possible!

Review and tell me what the correct wording is for the chapter title, and I'll send you a chapter preview!

Til next time!

-LGF, _7/24_


End file.
